


Saving the World and Other Heroic Things

by guardianrose5



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ward is Hellfire, and work together in order to save the world with her help, skye and ward possibly are forced to talk about the fact, skyeward's daughter travels into the past to save the world, this is post 2.22, ugh yes this is me trying to make something nice out of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrose5/pseuds/guardianrose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team stumble across a young Gifted girl with unstable powers that can heal or destroy, naturally they decide to attempt to recruit her. What they don’t know, is who she really is to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine's point of view:

“Are you sure you want to go on this mission, Katie? There’s no - guarantee you won’t be erased from the timeline,” Uncle Fitz asks calibrating the machine. 

I glance pointedly at the tv screen on the far wall, displaying the chaos and destruction that’s been occurring, since the Skrull invasion began; millions have died already - that we know of. It can't continue.

“I don’t really have a choice at this point, you know that even with my healing capabilities, that we can't stop this unless I go back to stop the Civil War,” I say grimly, “There is no other way, besides I have this—thing to make sure I don’t disappear.” I raise my wrist with a half hearted smile, with the device that he created that should maintain my existence even when the future is altered. 

We spend the next few minutes in silence, before Fitz is finished setting up the machine and steps back to look sadly at me; I avoid his teary blue eyes, because if I look at him, I’ll start crying and second-guessing, which is not something any of us have the luxury to do anymore. 

“I’ll miss you Uncle Fitz, and please tell the others that—if they get mad that you helped me, just tell them I held you at gun point or something,” I try to joke at the end, but a sniffle escapes me and I remind myself again how important this mission is, “Oh god if Dad knew what I was doing…..”

As if on cue, my dad storms in with Grandma May and Uncle Lincoln on his heels. 

Shit. “Katie!”

I exchange a wary yet determined glance with Fitz, I don’t want to leave them, but I need to go or there won’t be much of a future for anyone. 

“Dad,” I groan, “This is not the time for the papa bear routine!” 

“Katherine....." May warns; as much as my grandmother and my dad have never been each other's biggest fans, the one thing they can agree on is keeping me from doing anything that involves, the evil aliens, hydra or pretty much anything dangerous.

Or fun.

“Fitz turn off the machine! Katherine get off the…..” 

Suddenly Fitz turns on the machine and clumsily shoots my dad in the leg with an ICER; as the machine whirs and the green light shines around me, I catch Dad’s eyes fighting to stay open; my stomach twists guiltily at seeing the desperation and pain in them.  
After losing Mom, it’s like his over protectiveness kicked in hyper drive, and if not for the on going alien war, I’d probably be that kid in a bubble. 

But, me, Fitz, May, and Lincoln are all he has left. 

And I'm leaving him.....all of them. 

My four remaining family members disappear from my view, as I’m sent back through time to the year 2015. After a flash of white light, I sit up feeling disoriented and a little dizzy; I scan the new room I’m in. 

Rather the not so new room—I quickly realize, it’s the Playground’s hangar. 

“Damn it,” I whisper under my breath, stumbling to my feet from the concrete floor, rubbing my eyes, and trying to regain my stealth. 

I scrabble across to the far side of the hangar, ducking behind some large crates. 

A minute later my grandparents, and…..my mom's voices appear in the hangar.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's point of view: 

I peek around the side of the crate, trying just to get a glimpse of the three of them, before I have to get out of here; luckily Mom taught me how to hot wire a quin-jet when I was ten. 

Wow, Grandpa Phil has really gotten old - er, while Grandma May still looks the exact same, or well, than how they will look - stupid space time continuum. 

My mom - I haven't seen her since I was sixteen years old - she looks about twenty five ish, which I know means this is about twenty five years before her death and twenty before Grandpa’s death…..if I could warn them…..no, besides even if I could speak to them at all, I'm not supposed to reveal anything about the future.

I feel tears burning at my eyes, knowing that I can't save them…..you have a mission, I remind myself. 

A mission that will hopefully save them as well as everyone else, without causing too much of a butterfly effect.

No pressure. 

As soon as it looks like they’re leaving the hangar, I rise from my crouch behind the crates and begin to walk silently to the quinjet which is stupidly parked in the back.

I shift my backpack slightly on my shoulder, my fatal mistake—I cringe as I hear the click of a safety being flicked off. 

I slip underneath the wing of the lone quinjet currently parked in the bay, like I used to when my parents and various aunts and uncles would play hide and seek with me around the base when I was little; although there will be huge consequences if I’m found right now.

As light footsteps get closer, I look at my hands considering the risk of using my powers to just try and temporarily disable them. Ugh no it’s too big a risk, I barely have basic control over my power let alone actually being able to properly manipulate them. 

For the second time in the last two minutes, I curse the space time continuum and the effects of time travel.

I withdraw my ICER from it’s holster, tensing to be ready to move if necessary; I really don’t want to get shot by my own mother or grandparents. With all my luck, I’ll probably destroy my parents’ possibility of a relationship and never be born! 

“Who are you?” I hear a familiar voice demand from my right. 

I turn around to face my mom holding an ICER, suspicion set in her features. For a moment she frowns at me, and it's probably not just because I'm a intruder on base; I’m a perfect mix of both hers’ and Dad's looks.

I have her heart shaped face and hazel eyes, while I have my dad's dark hair and pale skin - I also got my his family’s height, meaning I’m almost as tall as Aunt Bobbi, who if she hadn't been the most recent causality of the war, would probably be kicking Uncle Fitz’s ass with Dad and May, as I imagine they might for helping me go back here in the first place. 

I rise slowly my hands clenched into loose fists, to hide the residual glow to them. “I’m not Hydra, and I know that’s something that someone who is might say, but they don’t even ever find - ” I cut myself off abruptly as I realize what I almost just revealed. 

Rule #1: don’t talk about the future. 

Unlike both my parents, I have this chronic inability to lie well - I used to make Uncle Fitz and Aunt Simmons look like criminal masterminds in that way.

Maybe someone else should have gone on this mission.

"Who are you?” my mom demands again, looking even more suspicious. 

I swallow, here we go. “I’m—my name is Katherine Johnson…..” 

It's a common enough of a surname - plus it's actually one of my aliases.

She frowns at her father's (my biological grandfather's) last name, before calling over May and Coulson.

My grandparents approach me with a similar wariness - I think where I am is shortly after the initial and violent confrontation with the Inhumans, led by my biological grandmother.

I wonder if they've noticed the weird effects of certain Omega-3 supplements yet.....

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

"I told you, my name is Katherine and I'm here because.....look I'm not a spy if that's what you're all thinking right now - the truth is I'm from the future," I try to explain; good first impression Katie. 

Coulson frowns with skepticism, "Wait - did you just say you're from the future? As in time travel?" 

"Yeah I did, and this coming from the director of a super secret organization, who just so happen to deal with aliens, gifted people and other worlds on a regular basis - is it really that hard for you to believe that time travel exists?” I ask arching a eyebrow.

Coulson looks ready to retort, but doesn’t instead he exchanges the look with May, and I almost smile; some things never change. 

"We're going to need to take you in for questioning, you know for security reasons."

As they take out a pair of cuffs, I hold up a hand in warning. “Wait—there’s something else you should know, touching me is a really bad idea. Usually it doesn’t end well for person doing it.” 

“The same can be said for Agent May, but we need to take you in.” 

My grandmother steps forward to cuff me, upon grabbing my wrists—the power that buzzes under my skin, bursts out causing her to go flying back into the wall.

Grandpa and Mom look at me like I’m an alien.

I smile sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Katherine's met her mom and her surrogate grandparents--next up she gets to meet her many Aunts and Uncles, which of course is going to be as jarring as seeing Skye and Coulson alive for the first time in (for her) years.  
> Wonder how--if--her meeting her dad eventually will go, don't worry I'm definitely not leaving present day Ward out of the story he will be popping up, causing all kinds of problems.  
> please let me know what you think so far. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine's point of view: 

Ugh.

I've been sitting in this interrogation room for the last four and a half hours.

My right leg's asleep, the handcuffs I'm wearing are turning my wrists bright red - not to mention the whole 'I'm supposed to be stopping an evil alien apocalypse' thing.

I get that I'm some freaky unknown Inhuman who just popped into their base, but this is getting ridiculous.

I've already analyzed every single inch of the vibranium lined room, as I expected there's only one way out - the door on the wall to my right. 

Plus a camera.

I huff in irritation.

So much for the mission. 

I've begun to fall asleep by the time someone finally comes into the room. 

I look up to see Grandpa Coulson standing in the doorway.

I smile. "Let me guess," I say going to fold my arms, before the metallic clink reminds me that I'm handcuffed, "You're here to convince me to come to the dark side." 

He smiles for a moment, before saying, "Depends - why are you on our base?" 

I raise an eyebrow. "I thought we went over this, I'm trying to prevent a hostile alien invasion that destroys most of the planet." 

"Inhumans?" 

"No, invasion would imply something that isn't already on Earth, and as you know Inhumans have been here for a thousand years. Besides I'm Inhhuman and so are both my parents - I shouldn't have told you that."

I need to stop sharing - as weird as it is, these people aren't the ones I know.

Coulson frowns, "The Kree?"

"No, although I wouldn't put it past them collaborating with the Skrulls, seeing as they want us gone almost as much as the Skrulls do - "

"Wait. Back up, Skrulls?"

"Right, you guys haven't had the pleasure yet," I say voice dripping with sarcasm, "The Skrulls are a race of ugly green alien shape shifters who have this weird obsession with wanting to destroy my kind."

"Why is that?"

"They're feel threatened by our existence, but unlike our blue relatives they're scared of us because they want to destroy any other powerful race that could threaten them from taking over the universe," I explain.

"Hm, they sound nice." 

"Yeah, they killed - will kill a lot of people, inhuman and human. That's why I was sent back, to make sure it never happens."

Coulson holds up a hand and asks, "Wait. If I understand this time traveling thing correctly, don't you risk your own existence by doing this?" 

I swallow - like I need a reminder. "Yeah I do.....but when nearly your entire family has been slaughtered.....I'll do what I have to, to save them and the rest of the world."

Coulson nods along sympathetically, pausing in thought, before asking, "Miss Johnson, would you be willing to work with us?" 

Of course they're not going to just let me go. 

After all, this is when SHIELD was still being run like the mob.

Great. 

"I get the feeling I don't really have a choice," I say with a mirthful smirk. 

A fact. Not the truth or a lie - hopefully they've underestimated me. 

When Coulson leaves the room in a rush, I release the breath I've been holding.

Time for Plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of a filler because it's not only a little more informative about the invasion, but also Katherine gets a crash course in how SHIELD operated, aka not greatly, don't forget this just a while after the season finale.  
> Katherine is also forced to face that these past versions of her family, are not necessarily everything she wants and hopes for them to be, how she knows them.  
> Don't worry, things are going to pick up again in the next chapter.  
> I hope you are all still enjoying reading this, please let me know what you think. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine's point of view:

Now that they think they've convinced (coerced) me into playing for Team SHIELD, I've finally been released from interrogation. 

My condition was that they don't index me. 

So that's why when Fitz and Simmons start asking me questions about my abilities, I get cagey.

"When exactly did you go through 'Terragenesis'?" 

I give them a look. "In the future." 

The future married pair frown almost simultaneously - if it weren't for the dire circumstances, I would find how in sync they are adorable.

Now, it's time to speak their language. 

"If I told you guys too much about the future, imagine the irreparable damage that could be done to the time space continuum."

Fitz pipes up, "But you did tell us about the, uh, Skrulls." 

"I know that but given the circumstances, I didn't really have a choice. Plus, you guys knowing about Skrulls might actually be a good thing," I explain.

"How exactly do--"

I'm saved from any more probing questions, when the P.A. system goes on, "Agents Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, Morse, Mack and Campbell report to Mission Debrief."

"Oh, that's us," Simmons says cheerfully, before turning to me, "You can just stay here to wait for us to return." 

"Of course," I say with a forced smile. 

For about the next two seconds, anyways.

After FitzSimmons leave, I get ready to go. 

I sit up on the med bench, and trying not to look obvious - not that most people could probably even tell what I'm doing just from watching me - I close my eyes, and I focus on the ever present power flowing through my veins.

It's still a super weird feeling - my powers always being there, Uncle Lincoln couldn't even identify how they work, or really what exactly they're supposed to do, beyond the obvious basics of healing, and/or destroying.

But there wasn't really much spare time to explore the science behind my powers.

I mean my mom can sense and control the earth's vibrations, my dad draws from heat in the air to create fire, and Lincoln can see and manipulate any electrical currents.

So on top of the fact that I only went through Terragenesis three months ago, I can't figure out how to direct my power. 

It's like it's just stuck inside my body; I can't channel it outwardly.

At least, not until now.

I gasp as the camera in the corner literally explodes, into about a million little pieces, and I can feel it.

Oh. My. God.

I grin - that was so cool!

Okay, okay. I can gawk at the effects of my powers another time.

As much as I hate it, the mission comes first right now.

I end up grabbing a pair of my Aunt Bobbi's batons - I haven't fought with them in a while, but unlike with lying, I'm pretty badass with these things. 

Plus, this place was my literal playground for a part of when I was growing up, so I know it like the back of my hand.

As I move through the base, short circuiting (blowing up) the security cameras as I go, I don't run into any agents - which probably means that there's something big is going on.

Through another couple hallways, I'm about to pass the Playground's equivalent of a 'Situation Room', when I hear something that makes my blood run cold.

"Grant Ward is now considered a high priority target - he's to be stopped by any means necessary."


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine's point of view: 

They're going after my dad.

Before I can even think about the implications, I'm pushing through the door of Operations, "You can't kill him!" 

Six pairs of eyes look me, filled with everything from shock and suspicion, to confusion. 

I open my mouth to explain, but nothing comes out - how am I going to explain this?!

Finally after a few moments of awkward silence, Coulson asks, "How do you know Grant Ward?" 

I swallow. 

If I tell them it's because I'm the daughter of said man who's currently hell-bent on taking them down, I'm probably dead - be it because they kill him or me. 

Not to mention the mission wouldn't be completed, so the whole war between the humans and my people will still happen and with the divisions between us, we wouldn't stand a chance against the invaders.

Looks like the parameters have be adjusted, again. 

Perfect.

I take a huge risk.

"He trained me, he taught me how to defend myself and others - now before you grab the pitchforks, hear me out," I say raising my hands in defence. 

I see a few hands twitch toward holstered weapons, but a sharp look from Coulson prevents anything from happening. 

"I know you all believe the worst of him, but - but....." I stop mid sentence, reminded by the glares being sent my way that these people aren't the family I know and love, no matter how much I want them to be.....

"You know what?" I say with my hands out at my sides, "I could stand here for the next week, giving you guys all the reasons in the world to believe that Ward's not the evil mastermind you seem to think he is, and I get the feeling it still wouldn't change your minds, so.....just let me tell you about what you should really be worrying about."

Hunter raises his arms and snaps, "The Skrulls, we bloody well know!"

"Don't you guys want to know why, the Skrulls are able to takeover?" I ask in frustration, "You know, so we can prevent it from ever happening." 

Coulson nods in consideration, "Go on....." 

I take a deep breath. 

Good - I've got them listening. 

It's a start. 

I just hope that they'll also have the same open mind about - other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter I was considering making it longer, but this works better for the story format -  
> I apologize that I haven't brought in present day Ward yet, but don't worry he's coming (and he'll be a little dark and messed up yes, but he's not going to be written like the moustache twirling villain he was in the finale, god I hope they fix that). That's my mini rant, please let me know what you think, thx. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine's point of view: 

"Wheels down in 5." 

I buckle in as we begin our descent, into the French countryside. 

Coulson said they'd tracked down my dad to a small village, in the South - I'd given a pretty good speech about diplomacy to convince him to let me come along - which may have involved holding back on some of my more 'descriptive' adjectives, in describing exactly what I think of SHIELD. 

I reach into my bag grabbing a couple extra ICER rounds, hoping that the previous models are compatible with mine.

I actually caught Fitz and Simmons trying to take apart my ICER (their own future creation) - for science!

I can't help but smile thinking of my favorite aunt and uncle - seeing them together again. 

For me, it's been years since I've seen them like that - not to mention my cousins; when the war started, FitzSimmons sent their twins Tommy and Aisling, across the pond to stay with Simmons' family - away from the epicenter on the war. 

My parents probably would have sent me over there too, if I wasn't as stubborn as both of them - I wanted to stay and fight.

Which turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.....

I'm drawn away from the pit that is my survivor's guilt, by our bumpy landing.

Coulson enters from the cockpit with May, and I can't get a read on either of them - they give us our assignments. 

I don't like it - especially because I can't help but feel like something terrible is about to happen.

Once we're paired off, and sent to scour our section of sketchy abandoned factory, Lincoln asks, "Are you a SHIELD agent, in the future I mean?"

I throw him an incredulous look over my shoulder.

"They did tell you I'm Inhuman, right?" I ask. 

Lincoln nods, "Yeah, they did but.....I don't know, maybe I thought that they might change.....?" 

I smile sadly. "I wish I could say that's what happens- but as you've probably noticed, I'm a horrible liar."

"So what does happen?" 

I raise an eyebrow. "They didn't tell you.....?" I ask, almost surprised they didn't tell him, "It's because of the war between our kind and the humans - the Skrulls would've attempted an invasion no matter what, but we all become so divided that.....well, they don't have too hard a time taking over. SHIELD, Hydra, humans, inhumans, none of it mattered anymore - the invasion forced us all to get our heads out of our asses and try to work together, but by that time it was already too late."

"That's why you came back." 

I nod. "Yep." 

About thirty seconds later, a gunshot cracks through the air.

Instinctively, I nearly tackle Lincoln to the ground and we duck behind a stack of crates. 

I'm flicking the safety off my ICER, when I realize that the shot wasn't fired at, or near us. 

Something's happened.

Something terrible.

I'm running through the building, before I can even think about the huge mess I'm about to walk into.....


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine's point of view:

"Katherine! Wait!" 

I burst out the rusted back door of the factory, stopping dead in my tracks, terrified that one wrong move could make things even worse - my dad is on the ground bleeding out, from a bullet wound that's way too close to his heart, with Coulson, May and Bobbi surrounding him weapons drawn. 

They shot him! 

And he's laying in the goddamn dirt already!

My anger gets me moving again.

I race forward, diving to my knees by my dad's side and begin applying pressure to the wound. 

Damn it - his wound's too deep and severe for me to completely heal him.

And he's already lost a lot of blood.

I begin channeling healing energy into his chest, so he can hold on until we get an actual doctor. 

My dad's brown eyes flicker open for a moment, and besides the obvious agonizing pain that must come with getting shot in the chest, he looks almost confused; like he can't comprehend why anyone would ever want to save him.

"Miss Johnson?" 

Oh right - fuck!

I glance up at them, breathing heavily.

I look back at my dad who's fading fast.

What can I say that will make them help him?! 

That's when my mom comes racing in with Fitz and Simmons right behind her - her eyes widen upon seeing my dad on the ground. 

My mom said she made a vow a long time time ago to help our people, just as her mother (my biological grandmother, the one I'm actually named after) once did. 

That promise is what initially drew my parents back together.....

"He's one of us!" I glance up at Lincoln as well saying this, "He's Inhuman - we need to help him!" 

I look back at my mom, tears in my eyes and desperation leaking into in my voice, "Please he needs help, please.....!" 

I'm practically begging at this point, because I can't watch either of my parents or any of my member family die like this.

Not again.

"Okay," my mom breathes, staring at my dad, before running forward and dropping to her knees beside me. 

"I can't heal him all the way - " I explain, taking a shuddering breath before continuing, "But I, I've bought him some time until we can get him medical help," I say to my mom, moving my hands from the wound.

My mom nods, grabbing some gauze from the bag, she grabbed from Simmons. 

"Skye what are you doing?! He deserves to die!" 

My heart freezes in my chest for a second.

I know that Simmons took the longest to forgive my dad, even May more or less forgave him sooner than she did, but the look in her eyes now - her stance is clear.

Luckily my mom only pauses for half a second, ultimately ignoring Simmons' protests, and continuing to stuff my dad's wound with enough gauze so we can move him. 

"Get the jet, come back around and help us get him on board," my mom says to Coulson. 

Coulson tries, "But Skye - " 

"Coulson! If Ward really is one of my people, he's my responsibility - so it doesn't matter what he did before, I won't let him die."

She's not asking, so Coulson has no choice but to relent. 

After a couple minutes, my dad is being loaded onto the quin jet.

Please don't die.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, sorry about another cliffhanger, but hey Ward in the story now!--granted he's been shot (which did not happen in the original timeline, that didn't involve Katherine in said mission, because well she didn't technically exist at that time), and Katherine was forced to reveal his inhuman status, in order to save his life. :)  
> there probably won't be an update for the next couple weeks, as I'll have limited access to wifi, but I'll update when I get back, so don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fic; anyways as always, let me know what you think of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine's point of view: 

I'm a total idiot. 

None of this was supposed to happen - my dad wasn't supposed to get hurt.

Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be caught!

Granted, I'm one of the ones who basically dragged him straight back into the lion's den.

And he's still in critical condition, despite the effects of my healing.

I don't even know who shot him - though I definitely have my suspicions.

To top it all off, not only do SHIELD know about me being Inhuman, but now my dad too - it's going get worse when they start asking questions about his powers.

I haven't left his side since we got back; everyone here is a possible threat.

Even the people I would normally call my family.

That includes my mom; but at the same time I'm counting on the promise that she made to protect our people, that may or may not apply to my dad at the moment, to save us both.

The problem is that she couldn't even really accept him back into her life for another three years from now.

Which means she may have just helped save him, but for all I know she could turn around and shoot him in five minutes - to say their relationship was complicated, is an understatement.

Almost as complicated as time travel.

Ugh! I never should've been the one who went on this mission - not to mention how the actual mission hasn't even gotten anywhere yet.

Or at least I should've run while I still had the chance.

I tense hearing two familiar sets of footsteps entering the infirmary. 

My nails dig into my palms so hard, I almost draw blood.

I know why they're here.

It's exactly what I was - among many other things - terrified of.

They want information about my dad's inhuman status.

And something tells me, that telling them that my dad will be able to create and manipulate fire in the future isn't the greatest idea - they already seem to think he's some larger than life monster, without said powers.

I put my best brave face on and turn in the plastic chair to face them.

"Interrogation time, already?"

...

"What exactly can Ward do?" 

I chew at my lip as if I'm actually considering answering Coulson's question. 

"Well, a lot of things - win pretty much any fight he's in, change a flat in under a minute, make a great lettuce and cheese sandwich - " 

Coulson smiles blandly and cuts me off, "That's funny. But Miss Johnson this is serious, what powers will Ward have?" 

"He'll be able to make it rain unicorns," I deadpan. 

We've been doing this for almost two hours and Coulson still won't let up - I don't remember him ever being this hard to ware down. 

In fact I can't see any of the man who once locked down the entire Playground in a panic, when his three year old granddaughter wandered off on him (which resulted in the ban on tag and hide and seek.)

It's a bit of a let down.

I sigh deeply and lean forward on my forearms. "You're right, this is serious - seriously fucked up. And do you know what the definition of insanity is? Asking the same question over and over again, expecting a different answer."

"Miss Johnson - your mentor is dangerous enough without any powers - we have a responsibility to protect the world from people like him!"

I scoff. "People like him? Former government spies, or inhumans?"

Coulson's silence, that lasts a beat too long tells me everything I need to know; changing their view is starting seem way harder than I thought it would be. 

"This interrogation is over," I say in a low dangerous tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got to show off a bit more of Katherine's fierceness (and snark), just like her parents. btw I'm sorry about the delay on this update, but a vacation with little wifi and most of the little news we've gotten for season 3 being shitty, I had a hard time finishing up this chapter. anyways if you're still reading, please let me know what you think about the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine's point of view: 

After the failed interrogation attempt, I return to my dad's bedside. 

I haven't really slept in almost fourty eight hours, but I'm gonna have to stay up.

Coffee is going to continue to be my only ally here.

I settle down in the chair drawing my knees up to my chin, and wrapping my arms tightly around my legs. 

It's gonna be a long night.

 

It is possible to simultaneously be stressed beyond belief and bored out of your mind?

I've been fighting sleep, refusing to take my eyes off my dad for any longer than a few seconds, irrationally terrified that if I don't keep a near constant eye on him, that he'll stop breathing or something insane like that (I remember Mom once mentioning that Dad did the exact same thing when I was a baby.)

Yet I'm also kind of wishing I'd brought my tablet. Of course playing solitaire and paper toss for - I look at my watch - seven hours, would've been tedious and probably have given me a headache. 

I'm chalking it all up to sleep deprivation.

I look down at the charms on my bracelet, I've been twisting and turning for the last few minutes, thinking about the stories behind each of them. 

A silver painted jet black plane, a hula girl, a dog, a coffee mug, a rose, the Chinese character for family, a octopus and a eagle.....

I can't help but smile at those last two in particular - I was six when I happened to pick out the two charms, and upon seeing them, my parents gave each other these weird looks, and burst out laughing. Naturally six year old me had no idea about the whole Hydra/SHIELD thing, and wanted in on the joke - so despite the roles SHIELD and Hydra had previously played to wreak havoc in their lives, my parents decided on a different, more kid friendly version, for my sake; they said that the eagle represented my mom and the octopus my dad - and as sappy and stupid as it sounds, even after I found out the truth, it always stuck with me.

It almost makes it feel like they're here with me.....

My parents had wanted me have the most normal life possible. I was five when we packed up and left the Playground and SHIELD - tensions between them and our kind had only gotten worse, when the U.S. government decided to support the Gifted Index program. We couldn't have stayed - my parents didn't want me on the list that they themselves, had been forced on to.

Weirdly enough, I miss my family even more now than I did after we left the Playground - they're all here, but.....they're not the people I know them as.  
I guess it's one thing to know something happened, and another entirely to see and experience it for yourself.

***

Just as I'm fighting (and failing) to keep my eyelids from drooping, a plaid wool blanket is dropped onto my lap and I nearly jump out of my skin. 

I look up to see my mom, smiling sheepishly at me. 

"Sorry - the base drops below zero at night, so I thought you might want one." 

I nod. "Thanks."

Seeing Mom again is surreal, in my future she's been dead for years - then again, this Skye Johnson isn't my mom. I get that same harsh reminder everytime she looks at me: that lack of familiarity - and how as far as she's probably concerned, I'm just some random 'misguided' inhuman girl who's in over her head - misguided being because I don't agree everything with SHIELD does.

She drops into the seat beside me spreading out her own blanket, "I can watch him for a few hours." 

"It's fine," I insist - because as much as I want to trust my mom, I can't take the risk, given her anger towards my dad and her current loyalities. It wasn't until a couple years from now, that she actually began questioning Coulson's leadership - my dad's betrayal took that much longer for her to forgive, despite them working together again.

"What he's like? In the future, I mean....." 

I'm pulled from my thoughts by my mom's question, and I feel something an awful lot like hope tug at my chest. 

I think hard about how to answer, without revealing too much.

It's complicated.....?

Finally I settle on, "He's.....better than he is now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long for an update, but between RL stress, fandom/AOS stress, and insecurity about my writing skills, I've been zapped for inspiration for a while. I love and appreciate all of my readers, and I'm hoping I'll be able to continue this really soon. please let me know what you think. :).


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine's point of view: 

I groan loudly when I wake up to what feels like the freaking sun literally burning my eyeballs.

Ugh - and I slept in the world's most uncomfortable chair.

I scrub a hand across my eyes, before forcing them open again - the lab? Why am I in the lab? And where is that massive crater in the east wall from that time the Skrulls almost blasted their way in.....? 

Dad!

I shoot up from the chair ignoring my aching muscles, to check his pulse.

Just as I breath out in relief at the steady heartbeat, the sleepy fog clears and my recent memories kick in - I'm in the past (2015 to be exact) to save the world by preventing the Skrulls' invasion, my dad's been shot, a very corrupt SHIELD knows what we both are, and - shit, I fell asleep when I was supposed to be conscious to make sure no one tries to finish the job.

That's when I notice a slight blip on one of the monitors.

I throw a cautious glance over at his right wrist - the handcuffs' have been removed, but not unlocked. 

Huh.....

I resist the urge to grimace as I lean back in my chair, arms folded. 

"Careful, you'll pull your stitches trying to escape."

My dad stiffens the slightest amount for half a second - yep, he's definitely awake. 

"I assume you know where you are by now - the giant eagle symbol plastered everywhere probably made that fairly obvious."

This time no reaction at all.

I sigh deeply. "Look, whether you believe it or not, I'm trying to help you - I'm not with SHIELD."

After a few more moments with no response, I stretch and get up to go get fresh cup of coffee - I definitely need it. 

"Why?"

I freeze in shock, before spinning around to face my no-longer-pretending-to-be-unconscious dad.

"What?" 

He meets my eyes, wary and untrusting, "I even don't know you, so why would you help me? Besides, I'm the bad guy - didn't they tell you?" 

I frown - I knew that he went through some really hard times, but this.....I get the feeling that he wasn't only implying what he thinks about SHIELD.....

"Because everyone is worth saving." 

It's a lesson Mom instilled in me from moment I could speak - years later I thought I fully understood, but I didn't - because when I asked why it was so important for me to remember, she told me, "Because there was a time I forgot it."  
And in the past forty eight or so hours, I've seen just that - not just from my mom but from all of them.

My dad's brow furrows in suspicion: 'Most people, most of the time, are working some kind of angle.' He taught me that - and they say a dose of paranoia is a healthy thing.

I sigh in exasperation. "Do you really think I would've gone to the trouble of healing you, if I wasn't trying to help?"  
The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them - as usual.

His frown deepens, "You're - " 

I nod. "Inhuman, yeah."

I glance at the clock - 5:35 AM - and warily eye the door to the lab; they'll come soon - I'm actually surprised I didn't wake up to them surrounding us.

I'm going to have to tell my dad the truth - well, at least the part about him. And I know that right now is probably one of the worst times ever, to tell him he's part of a race of human-alien hybrids, who are pretty much the result of an illegal thousand year old Kree science experiment.

Yep, this will go well. 

But if anyone is going to tell him this now, it's best if it's me.

"And, so are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god--I actually got this posted way sooner than I anticipated I would! *dances*  
> So Ward's officially conscious and having his first father daughter chat with Katherine, and an extremely important one at that. please let me know what you think of this latest chapter. :D thank you.


End file.
